


Let's Make an End to This Sad Sad Song

by riots



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jongin hurts his back, Kyungsoo is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make an End to This Sad Sad Song

As they walk offstage, Kyungsoo wraps an arm tight around Jongin's waist, taking as much of his weight as he can manage. Jongin is quiet, but the pain is written in the tiny flinch every time he takes a step, in the way his fingers dig into Kyungsoo's bicep. Kyungsoo looks up at him, worry in his expression, but he doesn't know what to say. The worst part is how they both know that after a rest, they have to perform again tonight.

Jongin won't complain. He's one of the hardest working kids Kyungsoo has ever met, and he might not talk about it, but Kyungsoo knows he feels the weight of the company on his shoulders. Jongin has been front and centre for most of their teasers, the member that SM promotes and pushes, the face of EXO. He has a lot of charisma, it's true, especially on stage, but it's a lot of pressure, too. More than one night, Kyungsoo has woken up to Jongin coming in at an absurdly late hour. He never says anything, but his steps are slow and his feet drag on the floor. They've trained together for years, but Kyungsoo still doesn't know what to say to him, so he feigns sleep instead.

They kill time until the actual performance. Kyungsoo watches with big eyes as they take Jongin out so someone can have a look at him. They must deem him able to perform that night, because it's not long before he's back. From the tight line of his mouth, Kyungsoo knows that Jongin is determined to make it through the show, no matter what happens. The staff are watching Jongin carefully, and he settles on the couch next to Kyungsoo, the nonchalance on his face deliberately manufactured. He holds it until they look away again. There are so many other things to worry about right now, their debut is imminent.

Kyungsoo has been busying himself playing with his phone, but he hears Jongin exhale through his teeth. He glances up at Jongin again. Under his dark complexion he looks pale and resigned. Unsure, Kyungsoo shifts a little until they're pressed up against each other. It's his way of tacitly telling Jongin that if he needs it, Kyungsoo will hold him up.

Before he can say anything, Joonmyun comes over to fuss over Jongin. He grabs him a pillow and a bottle of water and gently chides him for pushing himself too hard, before admonishing him not to do a thing before the show. Jongin manages a small but genuine smile and accepts Joonmyun's worrying for a few minutes. Kyungsoo is not sure that Jongin needs it, but Joonmyun does, and Jongin knows it. “I'm fine, hyung, really,” he tells Joonmyun finally, and Joonmyun lets it go, walking off to talk to Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo and Jongin sit in silence for a few more minutes, Kyungsoo idly fiddling with his phone but more aware of the quiet sound of Jongin's breathing. “How bad is it?” he asks softly, pitching his voice so that only the two of them could hear.

Jongin's eyes flick to Joonmyun's small frame and then to Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo doesn't know what he's looking for, but he stares back, making no effort to hide the concern in his expression. Whether it's Kyungsoo's earnest face or the time they've spent together since they started sharing a room, Jongin doesn't make an attempt to hide from him. “It's pretty bad,” he admits, his fingers curling up into fists pressed against his thighs. His voice shakes a little, and Kyungsoo surreptitiously pulls one of Jongin's hands into his lap to hold between his own. Neither of them want to attract Joonmyun's attention again.

Kyungsoo is more aware of how he appears than most people think. He's awkward, and not very good with the social things or words for that matter, but so much time spent training with the rest of EXO has turned them into something pretty close to family. He also knows that there isn't much he can do. He's sure that Jongin has already taken several painkillers, and now he's resting, he's even well hydrated, thanks to their ever vigilant leader. He just wishes that there was some way he could make this easier for Jongin.

“The performance is going to be hard, isn't it?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin laces his fingers with Kyungsoo's and nods, a bit of a grimace on his face. He's trying to hide it, but he's clearly dreading it. And Kyungsoo rubbing it in? Probably not really helping anything.

Kyungsoo stares down at their linked hands, thinking. False platitudes and reassurances don't come naturally to him, so he'll have to try a different tack: honesty. “You know, if anyone could do it, it's you.”

He looks over in time to see Jongin's lips twist up in a crooked grin. “Yeah?” he asks softly. There's a note of neediness in his voice, but he also sounds hopeful. Kyungsoo likes that.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods solemnly, and he looks up at Jongin, eyebrows raised and a small, sure smile on his lips. He punctuates his words with a gentle squeeze and Jongin's grin goes from half-mast to full-watt. Silently, Kyungsoo hands over one of his earbuds and obediently, Jongin puts it in. They sit together, fingers entwined, only speaking to quietly squabble over what song to listen. When Jongin shifts, he still winces, but the look on his face is more genuine fondness than silently suffering in pain. For a few minutes, Jongin doesn't look like he's feeling the pressure, and Kyungsoo is pleased.

When it's time for them to take the stage, someone has found a back brace for Jongin to wrestle himself into and they wait in the wings, listening for their cue. Chanyeol bounces on the balls of his feet nervously and Joonmyun is fussing over Sehun's hair. Kyungsoo swallows hard, trying to calm his own nerves, and his eyes find Jongin. The tension is back on Jongin's face, and his teeth are digging into his bottom lip. Kyungsoo walks up behind him and presses his shoulder against Jongin's back. Jongin turns, startled, but when he sees Kyungsoo he nods briefly and nudges him back. It's not a smile, but Kyungsoo will take it.

They get the call and then staff are waving them all onstage. They run out one by one but before they hit the stage, Kyungsoo's hand finds Jongin's wrist and he squeezes, once. He doesn't need words, he realizes, as Jongin flashes him a quick, lopsided grin and charges out to the screams of hundreds of kids. Warmth floods Kyungsoo's chest and he follows Jongin out, beaming.


End file.
